Priscilla
Priscilla is one of Ianiant's first FC's. Bio Priscilla is known by almost every hotel owner in the Flipverse as the glamorous critic whose critiques can make or break a hotel's business. She is the most famous and highest paid critic on Rave², making thousands a week. Every day, she heads to another town and stays in one of their hotels. She has experienced many things, from easy 5-starrers to practically ghettos, but her favorite hotel will always be the Ricotta Inn in Portallini, run by Priscilla's grandfather's friend Reginaldo. Appearance Priscilla has fair skin, blue eyes, dyed blue hair, and magenta lipstick. She often changes her hairstyle. Style A She wears a lavender sleeveless dress with a purple belt, a cropped navy over-shirt, light blue knee socks, blue boots with gray soles and an aquamarine gem on each one, a pink handbag with black straps and a golden cursive "P", a white beaded necklace with an aquamarine gem, a white studded bracelet on each arm with aquamarine gems, pink glasses, and aquamarine earrings. Her hair is in braided pigtails. Style B She wears a light blue square neck dress with puffed sleeves, a lavender belt with an aquamarine buckle, and a golden cursive "P"; light blue high-heels with white soles; a navy scarf wrap; long lavender gloves; pink glasses; and aquamarine earrings. Her hair is in a bun. Halloween Priscilla dresses up as a fairy princess. The costume consists of the following: a lavender monokini dress with ruffles on the bottom and very short translucent sleeves, lavender big fishnet socks, white high heels, a lavender tiara with magenta flowers and aquamarines, lavender lace butterfly wings on her back, a white laced necklace with an aquamarine, lavender fingerless gloves, pink glasses, and aquamarine earrings. Her hair is let down and has short braids in it. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Anchovies Q234 *Cook for 2/8 *Cut into sixths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Cheese *Rare Patty *Onion *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Shell *Steak *Guacamole *White Rice *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Blueberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Gummy Onion L *Cherry C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Waffle *Pecan Waffle *Pecan Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Raspberries *Banana x 2 *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Rare Patty *Mushrooms *Onion *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Chicken Strips O *3 Honey Mustard Shrimp O *3 Green Peppers O *3 Cheese Cubes O Papa's Hot Doggeria *Pumpernickel Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Salsa *Pickle **Small Diet Fizzo **Large Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Rare Patty *Jalapeños *Onion *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow L **Cherry C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Holiday (Onionfest): *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow L **Sarge Gobstopper C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow L **Gummy Onion C **Marshmallow R Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Shaved Coconut *Gummy Onion L *Cherry C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Macaroni *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Black Pepper *5 Proscuittos *4 Shrimps *Foccacia Holiday (Romano Wedding): *Al Dente Macaroni *Cathedral Carbonara *Black Pepper *5 Proscuittos *4 Shrimps *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Regular Blend *Blueberries *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Strawberry Fluff *White Chocolate Topping *Lollipop Bits *Shaved Coconut *Gummy Onion L *Cherry C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Blueberry Roll Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Donut 2: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Clear Glaze **Cosmic Coconut *Donut 3: **Blueberry French Cruller Donut **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy Holiday (Starlight Jubilee): *Donut 1: **Blueberry Roll Donut **Filling: Jubilee Jelly **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Donut 2: **Red Velvet Star Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Clear Glaze **Cosmic Coconut *Donut 3: **Blueberry French Cruller Donut **Starlight Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Wasabi Tofu Skewers O *3 Honey Mustard Shrimp O *3 Parmesan Hog Wings O *3 Cheese Cubes O Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *6 Anchovies Q234 *6 Prosciuttos Q124 *8 Basil Leaves Q12 *Light Bake *Cut into sixths Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia Bread *Asiago Cheese *Medium Cook *Sliced Salami *Jalapeños *Balsamic Dressing *Lobster Chunks *Sautéed Onions *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ranch **Chives Holiday (Portallini Feast): *Rosemary Foccacia Bread *Ricotta Cheese *Medium Cook *Sliced Salami *Jalapeños *Balsamic Dressing *Lobster Chunks *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ranch **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow **Gummy Onion Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner C *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow **Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow L **Frosted Flower C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow L **Gummy Onion C **Marshmallow R Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner C *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow L **Frosted Rose C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow L **Chocolate Strawberry C **Marshmallow R Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *50% Blueberry Filling *50% Dragonfruit Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup *Toasted Coconut *21 Grape Jelly Cookies A Holiday (Christmas): *Ladyfingers Crust *50% Blueberry Filling *50% Dragonfruit Filling *Snowflake Crust *White Chocolate Syrup *Toasted Coconut *21 Frosted Wreaths A Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Azul Ranch Shell *Steak *Queso Blanco *Guacamole *White Rice *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Portallini Feast): *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada Shell *Steak *Feta Cheese *Guacamole *White Rice *Tzatziki Sauce *Jalapeños *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper *Black Rice **Avocado **Octopus **Lobster *Avocado *Wasabi Mayo *Tobiko *Tea: **Taro Tea **Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (New Year): *Momoiro Soy Paper *Black Rice **Avocado **Octopus **Eggplant *Avocado *Rainbow Peppercorn *Tobiko *Tea: **Taro Tea **Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Azul Ranch Shell *Steak *Queso Blanco *Guacamole *White Rice *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Azul Ranch Shell *Corned Beef Barbacoa *Queso Blanco *Guacamole *White Rice *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Avocado *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan Waffle *Pecan Waffle *Pecan Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Raspberries *Banana x 2 *Drink: **Small Tea **Ice Holiday (New Year): *Pecan Waffle *Pecan Waffle *Pecan Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Raspberries *Banana x 2 *Drink: **Small Sparkling Grape Juice **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil *Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Gorgonzolas QA *6 Anchovies Q234 *6 Prosciuttos Q124 *8 Basil Leaves Q12 *Light Bake *Cut into sixths Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Tomato Basil Crust *Olive Oil *Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Ricotta Balls QA *6 Anchovies Q234 *6 Soppressatas Q124 *8 Basil Leaves Q12 *Light Bake *Cut into sixths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Salsa *Pickle **Large Diet Fizzo **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (New Year): *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Salsa *Pickle **Large Fizzo Quartz **Medium X Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Salsa *Pickle **Large Diet Fizzo **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (New Year): *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Salsa *Pickle **Large Fizzo Quartz **Medium X Puffs Trivia *She is an amazing swimmer. **She was captain of her high school's swim team. *Her natural hair color is brown. *Some people think she wears glasses just to be fashionable. **In reality, she needs glasses in order to see. Gallery File:FCPriscilla.png|Priscilla's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCPriscillaHalloween.png|Priscilla's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Priscilla%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Priscilla's Fidget Spinner File:Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla in Papa Louie Pals File:PranksterPiAttacks.png|Priscilla chasing Prankster Pi after being pied by her File:CandidCalypso.png|Priscilla in her swimsuit showing Nevada seashells she found Fan Art File:PriscillaFliplineStylebyKanan.png|Flipline Style by Flipline Forumer why File:Priscilla_by_mintexprezz-dbp3qu0.png|Style B by PsychicEspeon File:PriscillaHalloweenbyMomo.jpg|Halloween Costume by Flipline Forumer Momo~Senpai File:HLjNlQn.png|By Zuriko-Chan File:Team_ianiant_by_obedart2015-dc8nu5m.jpg|Priscilla (Third from right) by Flipline Forumer ObedArt2015 Superscripts ¹'Prankster Pi' is an FC owned by OcFanatic. ²'Rave' is the Flipverse's version of Yelp. Category:Ianiant's Category:Female Characters